Wanko's nightmare
by JorixBade
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night at Wanko's Warehouse, turned out to be a dangerous experience when two brothers decide to take control of the situation and this change of circumstances might have a horrible outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is one of the stories i wrote during my last break and i decided to post it now because having three other stories up at the moment...why not? haha**

 **Anyway, this is gonna be dramatic and ugly, if you're one of my usual readers, then you know the kind of stuff i write...i am guessing, you're here because you enjoy that too so have fun!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Where the hell is Robbie? I'm starving" Jade commented annoyed.

"He must be trying to deactivate the alarm" Tori responded.

"I can't take this anymore, I need to leave!" Jade affirmed as she anxiously walked in circles.

"Calm down" Andre said.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down! I can't stay here any longer" Jade said anxiously and they looked at each other confused.

"We are all stressed, Jade, you don't need to make it worse" Trina commented.

"And besides, we are here because of you in the first place" Beck added and she rolled her eyes at him while she walked around breathing fast.

"Can you stop moving?" Trina questioned annoyed but Jade was just taking breaths

"Jade, are you okay?" Cat questioned worriedly but Jade didn't respond, she was just looking at the floor with her hands on the shelf trying to calm down. Cat turned to Beck, who after a few seconds remembered Jade was claustrophobic and he immediately walked up to her.

"It's okay, Jade, look at me" Beck demanded and made her look at him. "What was the song? ...Oh right, _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green_ _…"_ He started singing. "Come on, sing with me"

" _When I am king, dilly dilly"_ Jade whispered.

" _You shall be queen_ " Beck continued and so did Jade.

" _Who told you so? Dilly, dilly, who told you so?_ " Jade whispered-sang.

" _It was my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so_ " Beck went on and after a minute she was more calm but they finished the song. _"I told myself, dilly, dilly_ …"

" _I told me so…"_ Jade finished and took a deep breath.

"Do you feel better?" Beck questioned nicely and Jade nodded.

"Thanks" Jade said sincerely and he nodded before stepping back.

"What did just happen?" Andre asked.

"Jade can't be in small places for too long" Cat informed and they looked at each other slightly surprised.

"Oh, damn…I didn't know you were claustrophobic" Tori said frankly.

"You didn't need to know" Jade responded coldly.

"Does this happen often?" Andre questioned.

"No, just when I'm stuck in a small space for too long" Jade answered. "But I'm okay now; I just need Robbie to appear"

"But this isn't a small place, you can walk around" Andre commented.

"Yes but I can't stand knowing I am unable to move away…it's complicated" Jade said.

"And why that song?" Tori asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little, it always works" She explained.

In the hall, Robbie was still trying to deactivate the alarms and the robbers were getting impatient. "Will you ever finish? We don't have a lot of time"

"I'm almost done…." Robbie said while focusing on the controls. "And...done! I'm a genius" He said proudly.

"Fantastic" Barney said. "Where are your friends?"

"Back there" Robbie informed.

"Let's go meet them then, they might help too" Billy commented.

"Sure, follow me" Robbie said and they all walked to where the gang was.

"Finally" Tori said relieved when they saw the lasers disappear.

"What do we do now?" Cat asked.

"How about we go eat?" Jade responded and started walking towards the other halls but she stopped when she saw two strange men coming.

"Hello there" Billy said to Jade and the gang looked at each other, at first they all got confused but then they saw Robbie behind them.

"Hey guys" Robbie said.

"Robbie, who are your friends?" Beck questioned.

"Oh these are Billy and Barney" Robbie responded. "I met them back at the security office"

"Okay…well, nice to meet you" Beck said slightly nervously. "I'm Beck, this is Andre, Tori, Cat and Jade" He informed as the twins looked at everyone, especially the girls.

"Nice to meet you too" Billy said and smirked at his brother, who smirked back and the gang looked at each other not knowing what to think.

"So what do we do? We have plenty of time" Robbie said.

"I need food…Now!" Jade said.

"I'm hungry too, let's go get a sandwich" Tori suggested and they all agreed.

"Sure" Barney said, they all went to the food section and grabbed a sandwich and a drink, after that they went back to where they were before because there weren't cameras there.

They ate and simply sat on the floor waiting for it to be morning. "Why are they still here? Shouldn't they wanna rob and leave?" Tori questioned quietly because the twins were still with them, they were standing in the corner whispering and nodding.

"I don't know but I don't like this, they seem suspicious…" Andre said.

"Suspicious? Do you mean that they could be here robbing?" Beck asked with irony and Andre shook his head.

"No, a different suspicious…just forget it" Andre said and Jade sighed.

"I'm so bored" Jade commented and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Beck asked.

"I just don't want to be on the floor anymore" Jade said and started pulling her muscles.

"Well, well…what can we do now?" Billy asked as he and his brother rejoined the gang.

"Aren't you supposed to take the money and leave?" Jade questioned.

"We still got time, it's 1am" Barney responded. "So, you guys got ideas?"

"No" Jade simply said and continued looking at her phone while leaning against the wall.

"Fortunately, I do have some ideas" Billy said and put his hand around Jade's hip.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade questioned madly and pushed him away so everyone immediately stood up.

"Come on, don't be shy" Billy said and started stroking her face while keeping her against the wall.

"Get away from me" Jade ordered.

"Get away from her" Beck ordered seriously but Billy only chuckled and gave Jade a peck so Beck grabbed his shoulders and got him off Jade. "Don't touch her again, I'm serious"

"You're serious, kid? I'm not scared of you" Billy affirmed laughing and pushed Beck back.

"Hey, stop" Jade said and got between them to push Billy back.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's fine…just come here" Billy said as he pulled Jade close to him and tried to take her jacket off.

"No, stop it!" Jade ordered angrily while trying to push him away but then Beck pulled Jade back and punched Billy on the face. Everyone was just there watching shocked, not knowing what to do or say.

"You asked for it, kid" Billy said angrily and punched Beck back, then he kicked his stomach so Andre got in the fight as well and so did Barney.

"Stop it, stop!" Jade exclaimed and tried to break them apart with Tori's help while Robbie and Cat were just nervously watching. When they managed to break the fight, Beck stepped back holding his stomach because they had kicked him and Andre was just recovering his breath.

"What's wrong with you? Get the hell away from us!" Jade demanded angrily and turned to Beck and her friends again but then all the sudden, Billy pulled her close and put his arms around her.

"Sh, sh…relax" Billy said on her ear, he was hugging her from behind and she was trying to get him off annoyed. Beck was still recovering but he was about to go fight Billy again.

"Get the fuck away from me" Jade demanded and tried to walk away but he turned her around fast.

"Pretty girls don't swear, baby" He commented.

"Fuck you!" Jade said coldly and before they realized, she was on the floor because he had slapped the hell out of her.

"Oh my god. Jade!" Tori said scared while Jade held her face not believing what had just happened.

"You fucking bastard" Beck said angrily in the moment Billy was making Jade stand up by her hair. "You're gonna regret this" He affirmed but just when he was about to start punching him, Billy pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"Ah!" Cat screamed terrified.

"Don't you dare touch me again" Billy said coldly as he kept Jade controlled with his other arm.

"Let's calm down, okay?" Tori said nervously.

"I agree, just put the gun down, man" Andre added.

"I agree too, I don't want to start another fight here…but we have a long time before the store opens so don't ruin it, we just want to have some fun" Billy said. "So Jade, you'll come to the back with me, darling, okay? No screaming, no fights…Be nice and I'll be nice to you" He ordered and Jade stared at her friends scared.

"We can't let you do that, you must understand she is our friend" Andre said.

"Nobody is denying that, but we are bored and the night is long and most importantly, I do whatever the fuck I want to do, a bunch of kids won't stop me" Billy informed. "Barney, which one do you want? I'm not sharing" The girls looked at each other and so did the boys; they were worried and scared for the girls.

"We are not things you can use" Tori said.

"Tori, baby why don't you come with me too?" Barney asked and Tori shook her head nervously. "Don't make me get angry, you just saw what happened to Jade because she made Billy angry, you don't want that, do you?" He said as he walked towards her but Andre stood in front of her.

"What do you think is gonna happen, uh? We are not just gonna do what you want, you fucking pigs" Jade affirmed coldly, she was trying to seem fearless but she was terrified on the inside.

"Shut up, I never asked for your opinion" Billy said angrily. "Don't make me hit you again, this is not supposed to be like this"

"You lay a finger on her again and I'm gonna kill you" Beck affirmed and Billy laughed.

"Are you two dating?" Billy asked. "Because I see you're not as worried for your other friend"

"That's none of your business, let her go" Beck ordered.

"Relax dude, I just want to have a good time with her…then she's all yours, I don't care" Billy said as Barney pushed Andre away and grabbed Tori's arm.

"No, get away from me! No! NO" Tori screamed scared with tears in her eyes as Barney dragged her away from her friends.

"We are not gonna let you hurt them and you know it" Beck affirmed.

"Nobody's gonna hurt them, they'll like it" Billy said and kissed Jade's cheek while she stared at Beck terrified. "And besides, we have the guns…you don't, we set the rules and if I say Jade and Tori will come with us, they will"

* * *

 **D:**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter, don't forget to review, guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"We are not going anywhere" Jade affirmed and tried to free herself again but then Billy put the gun to her face.

"Don't push it, Jade, there are two more girls here and I wouldn't mind leaving this place with your corpse in it" Billy responded coldly, Beck was just fearfully watching how he kept the gun to her cheek and talked about all the things he wanted to do with her.

"Please, don't do this…we'll do anything" Beck said.

"Sorry, dude, I'm not into boys…this is something only the girls can do" Billy said and started walking to the other side. "One step and you all die, starting with her" He said pointing to Jade so Beck and the rest of them looked at each other worriedly.

"Come on, let's go" Barney said and the twins started walking away with Jade and Tori. Beck tried to follow them but Andre grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"I can't let them hurt them" Beck said.

"Beck, if we go they'll kill them and us too" Andre said.

"You're telling me that we should let them rape our friends just so we stay alive?" Beck questioned angrily and Andre looked down. "It's not happening"

The twins were walking across the store with girls holding the guns to their faces; Jade was trying to think of a plan while Tori cried her eyes out the whole way. They walked past the tools section but didn't go too far so Jade felt relieved because she indeed had a plan. Billy and Barney threw the girls to the floor and they looked at each other nervously, Tori was crying and Jade was scared but she needed to focus so she was trying to remain calm.

"Get off me!" Tori screamed while crying her eyes out when Barney got on top of her and started kissing her as he tried to take her clothes off.

"Shut up!" Barney said madly and slapped her. Jade was just watching because Billy was taking longer but then he started walking towards her and she took a breath.

"Are you ready? Or do you want me to get rude again?" He questioned smirking as he took his jacket off and unzipped his pants.

"No, no…it's not necessary, I'll do it" Jade informed and he nodded.

"See? It wasn't so hard" He said and she stood up. Barney turned to them to see what Jade would do and Tori continued crying but she also stared at her friend completely disconcerted.

Jade took her jacket off as well and started kissing Billy. "Jade, what are you doing?" Tori questioned confused.

"You should follow her example" Barney commented and started unzipping his pants so Tori got even more scared. Jade started walking back while kissing Billy and he followed her all the way until the tools hall, he was so distracted that he didn't notice where she was taking him. Tori simply saw Jade as she moved away until she couldn't see her anymore and things were getting worse for her because Barney was taking her shirt off.

"Stoooooop! Please" Tori screamed terrified.

Jade, on the other hand, pushed Billy to the floor and got on top of him so he smiled. "Take it off" He ordered, referring to her shirt and Jade nodded. She took her shirt off and put it on his face; he was too busy smelling it to notice Jade had grabbed a hammer.

As soon as he removed the shirt to be able to see her, Jade hit his head with the hammer and he passed out within seconds. She stood up nervously and put her shirt on again. "Fuck…" She said nervously as she took breaths to calm down. Billy was on the floor unconscious and Jade didn't know if he was dead but just when she was going to check his pulse, she heard Tori screaming and crying so she went to help her.

"Please, please don't, DON'T!" Tori cried because Barney was about to rape her.

"Shut up!" Barney ordered madly as he tried to pull her pants and underwear down.

"NOOOOOO!" Tori screamed and kept kicking but he ultimately put her legs under control and just in the moment he was going to rape her, he dropped unconscious on top of her. "Ah!" Tori yelled scared and then realized he wasn't moving, she looked up and saw Jade standing in front of her with a hammer. "Jade!"

"Quick!" Jade helped Tori to stand up and Tori couldn't help to hug her.

"Oh my god, thank you! I thought he was going to rape me" Tori said with lots of tears all over her face. "But, you killed him…and Billy…"

"Calm down, Tori, he is just unconscious…I think, let's go back"

Andre and Robbie had been stopping Beck from going to where the girls were, so they were all there just listening to Tori's screams and feeling so much impotence. Beck wanted to help Tori and he was worried because Jade hadn't screamed so he thought that Billy had knocked her out or something. All the sudden, both girls appeared and they all ran to them. "God, are you okay?" Andre asked and Tori hugged him.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed relieved to see her but afraid she'd been hurt. "God, I was so worried, I'm so sorry" He said as he hugged her and even though Jade liked to feel him, she knew they weren't dating so she broke the hug.

"Why? It wasn't your fault and it doesn't affect you" Jade said coldly and he stared at her sadly as he stepped back.

"What happened?" Robbie asked confused. "Where are they?" Tori turned to Jade not knowing what to say and she looked back at her before showing them the hammer and Billy's pistol.

"Oh my god, you….you killed them?" Trina questioned shocked.

"Jade saved us, she made Billy believe she wanted it too and they left kissing and then, when Barney was about to rape me, she hit him with the hammer" Tori explained.

"So they didn't hurt you?" Beck questioned relieved.

"No" Jade said. "I grabbed Billy's gun just in case but I didn't take Barney's"

"I don't think they're gonna wake up after you hit them with a hammer" Robbie commented and Jade sighed mortified.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"If they're dead, I'm going to jail" Jade affirmed and dropped the weapons worriedly. "Fuck!"

"You're not going to jail, Jade, they were trying to rape us" Tori said.

"Yes, tell a judge that we found them because we were in a store illegally, they can say we came here with them" Jade responded. "Who is going to believe us?"

"Calm down, let's go see if they are dead first, okay?" Beck suggested and they nodded. Everyone started walking to the zone the twins were in but when they arrived, the bodies were gone so Jade and Tori looked at each other scared.

"They were here, they were right here! That means they're alive" Tori exclaimed.

"Yes and they're angry" Robbie added so Beck stood next to Jade protectively; Jade wanted to be with him but she didn't like that he was only with her when she was in danger so she moved away.

"I don't need you to protect me" Jade said coldly.

"What do we do now?" Trina questioned.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Andre said and they all agreed. "Stay together"

Everyone started walking across the store carefully hoping they wouldn't see the twins on their way; Tori and Trina were right behind Andre, then there were Beck, Jade and Cat and lastly, Robbie.

"Ah!" Trina suddenly screamed and dropped to the floor so they all stopped.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"I twisted my ankle" Trina informed and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oh my god, it hurts so much"

"It's okay, we'll help you walk" Tori said.

"I can't walk! I need to be carried" Trina exclaimed dramatically and they all looked at each other.

"Whatever, I'll do it…let's just hurry up" Beck said and grabbed Trina in his arms. "Let's go"

"You're so strong" Trina said and smiled at Beck, who awkwardly tried to smile back and Jade simply rolled her eyes at Trina.

Andre and Tori were in the front followed by Beck, who was carrying Trina, then Robbie and lastly Cat and Jade. They were about to get to the door when Jade suddenly realized Cat wasn't next to her anymore, she turned around and saw her walking to the candy hall so Jade rolled her eyes and went after her.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing? Come on" Jade said upset.

"I want some candy" Cat said and stayed there deciding which bag to take so Jade had to walk closer to her.

"Take both, let's go they're leaving" Jade said and both girls ran behind their friends, who were almost outside but they had stopped to grab buckets to cover their faces.

Jade saw a few buckets on a shelf and she grabbed one for Cat. "Come on, go!" Jade ordered and Cat ran outside while Jade grabbed another bucket for herself but right before she put it on, Billy hit her head with a golf stick and she immediately passed out but Barney grabbed her body so it wouldn't drop violently and her friends wouldn't realize.

Once she was on the floor they grabbed her arms and dragged her to the back; meanwhile outside, the gang ran to the car and got in. As soon as Beck dropped the bucket, he turned on the engine and took off. "Yay we made it!" Tori said happily while recovering her breath.

"Woo hoo!" Andre said.

"I can't believe we could get out unharmed" Robbie said.

"Tonight was horrible" Tori added. "You shouldn't have brought those two with us, Robbie"

"I'm sorry...they seemed nice" Robbie responded.

"Yeah, so nice they almost raped us" Tori said. "I'm going to be scared for life, that was very close"

"We are not shopping anymore, are we?" Cat asked and they laughed.

"No, Cat…no" Tori said.

"I got some candy, though, do you guys want some?" Cat questioned sweetly and they nodded so she started opening the bags.

"Let's go to my house, I think we all need some hot cocoa and peace" Tori commented.

"Yes, especially Jade, after she hit those two, what a badass thing to do" Andre added chuckling.

"Yes, definitely…I wouldn't have had the courage" Tori said and Cat started giving everyone candy but then she realized Jade wasn't there.

"Hey, where is Jade?"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, where is Jade?" Cat questioned and they all immediately looked at each other confused so Beck pulled over on the side of the road.

"Jade?" Tori asked hoping she would respond but nothing happened so Beck covered his face.

"Oh my god, we left her" Beck said feeling horrible.

"But when we got in the car, nobody was coming to us…I checked" Tori affirmed.

"When was the last time we saw her?" Beck asked.

"She was with me, she came back for me because I wanted candy and then we ran after you guys" Cat responded. "She gave me a bucket and when I ran out, she was grabbing one for herself" Cat informed.

"If she was behind you, then we would've seen her running towards the car" Andre said and after a couple of seconds Beck's eyes wide opened.

"No, no…because she didn't make it out of the store, those pigs must've stopped her" Beck affirmed and punched the wheel. "FUCK!" He screamed and started driving back to the store.

"Oh my god, she is all alone with them" Tori said worriedly.

"If they hurt her, I'm gonna kill them" Beck affirmed. "She shouldn't have been the last, we knew they were there…it was my fault"

"No, it wasn't, Beck…she decided to be in the back" Andre said.

"She came for me, it was my fault" Cat said sadly with tears in her eyes. "If something happens to Jadey…"

"Nothing will happen, okay? She can manage, she did it earlier" Andre commented.

"Yes but they're not going to believe her little act again and now Tori's not there so it's both of them against her" Robbie responded.

"Robbie!" Andre said upset because he was just making things worse.

"Maybe she slipped or something else happened, okay? Let's not think the worst" Tori said.

"Either way she is in there with those two animals" Beck said madly.

Billy and Barney dragged Jade all the way to the back and managed to get out of the store; they had a car there waiting for them so they simply put Jade in the trunk and got in the car. "Are you sure about this?" Barney questioned.

"That bitch hit and humiliated us, this is the least she deserves…she is not gonna see sunlight again" Billy said coldly and took off.

"What are we gonna do? They'll start looking for her and her friends saw us, it's not the same to rob a store than to kidnap a person, we'll be in jail forever" Barney commented.

"Can you stop acting like a scared little girl? Nothing will happen, they won't find us" Billy affirmed. "About what we will do with her, I don't know, we'll see...maybe return the favor"

The gang arrived back to the store and immediately tried to get in but the security people didn't allow them. "The sale starts in the morning" The guard said.

"No, you don't get it! There is a girl and two criminals inside, we need to get in" Beck affirmed.

About an hour later, a few cops and the gang's parents were all there as well. Nobody had been able to get in except the cops. "They're not gonna press charges against you for staying in, but it wasn't okay" Tori's father said coldly.

"What about Jade? Where is she?" Beck questioned worriedly.

"That's an excellent question, where is my daughter?" Jade's mother asked as she joined them.

"The store is empty, there's nobody inside" A cop informed when he and all the others came out.

"No, that's not possible! She was inside with Billy and Barney, you have to find her before they hurt her" Tori said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. West asked.

"Listen, we stayed in the store so we would be the first in the sale in the morning but then we got stuck with the lasers and Robbie deactivated them but there were two robbers inside as well" Tori started.

"At first they were nice" Robbie added.

"Yes but then they tried to rape me and Jade, they threatened us with guns and took us away from everyone" Tori continued and Jade's mother covered her mouth scared.

"And what happened?" Jade's mother, Evelyn, asked.

"Jade managed to knock them both out with a hammer but they woke up when we weren't there so we decided to leave" Tori continued.

"But when we got to the car, we realized Jade wasn't with us." Beck finished. "She is still in there with those two"

"I'm telling you there's no one inside but we are checking the videos to see what happened" The cop said.

"Sir, we got something you might wanna see" Another cop informed and they all walked towards him, the guard didn't know whether to show it to everyone or not but the captain nodded. They watched the gang running out with the buckets in their heads and a few seconds later, Cat and Jade appeared as well, they saw Jade making sure Cat had a bucket when she ran out and then how when she was about to cover herself, something hit her head.

"Oh my god!" Tori said appalled. They watched Barney embracing her so she wouldn't drop and then how he slowly put her on the floor, they couldn't hear their voices but they could see the twins were pleased with what they'd done.

After that they saw Billy and Barney dragging Jade's body all across the store until they lost them. "Where did they go?" Jade's mother asked.

"Well, it seems they went to the back and we checked but there was nothing so I'm afraid they already left" The guard informed and Jade's parents looked at each other mortified.

"No, no, no, my baby" Evelyn said with tears all over her face.

"Fuck!" Beck said madly and covered his face as he walked away from them. "This can't be happening"

"What can we do now?" Andre asked sadly.

"If we'd noticed she wasn't with us, we could've helped her…" Beck said full of rage and impotence.

"Everything happened too fast, Beck, we didn't mean to leave her behind" Tori responded.

"But we did, we did and now she's gone"

The cops reported Jade's kidnapping and the police started looking for her, they circulated her picture and the picture of the twins in case someone saw them. Jade's parents even offered a reward; by the end of that day the news of Jade's disappearance was everywhere.

"It's been almost a whole day since they took her and nothing" Beck commented anxiously, they were all in the West's residence waiting for news.

"They're doing everything they can, Beck, she'll be okay" Tori said trying to make him feel better.

"Sure, after being raped by two bastards she'll be okay" Beck responded with irony and Jade's mother looked down with lots of tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that"

"Yes, you did…and it's true, god!" Evelyn said and started crying more. "My poor baby"

"Don't worry, honey, she'll appear and if those pigs dared hurt her…they'll regret every second of their life" Mr. West affirmed trying to comfort his wife.

Two days went by and nothing happened so everyone was freaking out, they didn't even know if Jade was still alive at that point. "When will she appear? It's been too long, if they wanted to rape her they would've done it many times by now" Andre affirmed.

"Andre!" Tori said because that wasn't a prudent thing to say.

"It's true, Tori, if there's something we can be sure of is that they abused her" Beck said full of rage. "But why isn't she here yet? What if they killed her?"

"No, no! Jade will appear and she'll be okay" Evelyn affirmed smiling with lots of tears on her face. "My baby is alive and well, I can feel it"

"Yes, she is, my love" Mr. West said and kissed his wife's head. Suddenly, the phone rang and everyone stood up hoping it'd be news so Mr. West picked it up. "Hello—Yes, it's me" He said gladly but then his expression completely changed and he had to clear his throat, he stared at Evelyn's hopeful face and turned around. "Are you sure?-Okay, thank you-Yes, I'll be there later" He said and hung up.

Everyone was just staring at him waiting for him to talk but he had to take a breath before facing them. "Who was it? Did they find her?" Evelyn questioned and Mr. West nodded slowly so she smiled. "Thank god!" She exclaimed happily but he looked down so her smile slowly dropped and she started shaking her head. Everyone knew what the news were but they couldn't accept it, especially Beck. "No, no, no…You're joking, right? Where is she? Let's go see her" Evelyn said with lots of tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I failed her and I failed you" Mr. West said sadly with tears in his eyes as well. "She is dead"

"NOOOOOOO!" Evelyn screamed in pain and her legs weakened so he had to embrace her and started crying too.

"Oh my god" Tori said crying as well and they all looked at each other. Beck couldn't really process what they'd said, he was just standing there trying to assimilate the fact Jade was dead.

"Beck…" Andre said trying to comfort him but he turned to the other side and started taking breaths.

"AAAAH!" Beck screamed in pain, rage and sadness before he kicked the table and collapsed on his knees crying his eyes out. "Jade! No, no, no, GOD NO!"

Nobody knew what to do, Cat and Tori were crying quietly and Robbie and Andre had tears in their eyes as well but Jade's parents and Beck were destroyed, they were losing it.

That was it, Jade West was dead.

* * *

 **I know you're all hating me right now...Don't stop reading the story, though haha**

 **Please review, guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later things were calm but they were still completely heartbroken. "We have to go to the morgue to recognize the body" Mr. West informed.

"Okay…" Evelyn said crying quietly, she'd taken a medicine to remain calm but she only felt like dying.

"I promise I'll spend every second of my life and every dollar I own to make those two miserable pigs pay" He affirmed and she looked down sadly.

"How did she die?" Beck questioned emotionlessly while staring into space.

"They told me that those bastards hit her nonstop, it's gonna be hard to recognize her face because it's swollen, apparently. They said that she was raped and they bit her breasts…and then they finally strangled her with a chain" Mr. West responded trying to be strong and Evelyn closed her eyes, because to know Jade had suffered that much before she died was something her mother couldn't handle and so couldn't Beck, after hearing what they'd done to her he only wanted to kill those animals and die as well. "They found her body… naked, on the side of the road"

A few hours later they all went to the morgue as they'd been asked to and an officer walked up to them. "I'm sorry to have to put you through this but it's necessary" He said and Mr. West nodded.

"I…I can't do this, no, please don't make me" Evelyn suddenly said, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle seeing her daughter dead.

"I'm sorry but two people need to recognize the body to make it official" The cop informed and Beck took a breath.

"I'll do it" Beck informed and they all turned to him.

"Beck, are you sure?" Andre asked.

"I need to see her one last time" Beck said and the cop nodded.

"Okay, follow me" Beck and Mr. West followed the cop across the hall and then into a huge room. There were lots of beds with bodies covered with a white sheet and they all had a little sign on their toe with a name. The room was cold and they could sense the heaviness of the place but they followed the cop anyway until they finally got to a corpse with the label "Jade West" on it.

Beck and Mr. West stood next to the lifeless body and took a deep breath ready to see their worst nightmare come true but as soon as the person uncovered the body, they looked at each other to verify they weren't hallucinating.

Indeed, there was a very pale and hurt girl with black hair but it wasn't Jade. "This is not Jade" Beck affirmed.

"Are you sure?" The cop asked.

"Completely" Mr. West affirmed and uncovered her arm to verify her tattoo wasn't there. "My daughter has a tattoo on her inner arm, this is not her"

"In that case, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" The cop said.

Everyone was waiting in the reception for Beck and Mr. West to confirm it indeed was Jade but when they finally came back, they didn't look sad. "So? Is it her?" Tori asked sadly.

"No, no it's not. Jade is not dead" Beck smiled happily with tears in his eyes and hugged Tori.

"I knew it, I knew my baby wasn't dead" Evelyn said crying of happiness. "See? A mother always knows"

"Yes, darling, you're right" Mr. West responded and they hugged. Having confirmed it wasn't Jade, the cops continued searching for her and hoping it wouldn't be too late.

Jade opened her eyes only to find herself in the same place she'd been in for days, stuck on the floor covered with a door; it made her feel she was in a coffin. Jade hated to be stuck in small places but she didn't like it when the twins put her out because they only did that when they wanted to hurt her. "Lavander's blue, dilly, dilly…lavander's green…when I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen…" Jade whispered to calm herself down while she trembled.

Jade was praying for them to never come back but then she heard the door opening and froze inside, she was terrified of them. "What are we gonna do? Everyone is looking for that bitch and for us too, they have our portrait on TV" Barney commented worriedly.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think" Billy responded annoyed.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Barney said.

"You didn't feel the same way when you were screwing her so shut up" Billy ordered. "Those rich people think they can do everything because they have money, well, surprise! They can't save her life; they can buy a nice coffin if they want" Jade knew they were gonna kill her and she didn't even know how to feel about it, she was done with everything at that point.

"When?" Barney asked.

"Tomorrow, we'll kill her tomorrow but as for now, the night is young and I'm feeling festive so let's have a party" Billy commented smiling and opened the door to where Jade was so she closed her eyes. "Sweetheart, it's time to play"

"Jade disappeared a week ago and no news, this is incredible" Andre commented.

"I know but I'm glad we haven't gotten another morgue call" Beck responded. "I just need her to appear"

"Me too, I just want her back" Evelyn added sadly. "And I want to thank you guys because you've been here every day since she was taken"

"It was our fault she was taken in the first place" Beck responded and Evelyn shook her head.

"No, it wasn't…you didn't notice, it can happen to anyone" Evelyn affirmed. "But the fact you've been here shows me how much you all love her"

"She is our friend, thank you for letting us basically live here" Tori said and chuckled a little so Evelyn smiled.

"Beck, I didn't know you and Jade were together again, she didn't mention it" Evelyn commented and they looked at each other.

"Um… we are not" Beck said and she stared at him confused.

"Really? I'm sorry, I just…you've been so worried, I thought…never mind" Evelyn said awkwardly and Beck looked down. "I can see you love her, when she comes back I'm sure you two can fix your differences"

"I just want her to appear, even if she never wants to see me again…I need to know she is okay" Beck said sincerely. "I do love her… more than anything, she's just stubborn" He commented and Evelyn nodded.

"Yes, she is but she loves you too, I know her so don't give up" Evelyn said and Beck smiled shyly while nodding; now they just needed her to appear.

Next day Jade woke up on the floor only in her bra and underwear, she was completely hurt because they'd spent the last week raping, hitting, burning and even suffocating her nonstop. Her arms were tied on her back but she managed to sit and looked around, Billy and Barney were still asleep but it wasn't long before Billy opened his eyes.

"Morning, sweetie" Billy said and woke Barney up. "Guess what, darling? You're finally going to be free" He informed but Jade knew what they were planning to do. "But first, a shower" He said and threw a bucket of ice cold water on her before he made her stand up.

They walked towards the car and he got in the back seat with Jade while Barney took the wheel. Jade was trembling because it was really cold and she was also scared of what they would do to her. They didn't even cover her eyes while driving so she was just looking out the window, they drove for about twenty minutes and then Billy ordered Barney to stop on the corner of a street.

"It was very nice to meet you, Jade, send Satan our love" Billy said and suddenly put a plastic bag on her head, Jade immediately started trying to push him away because she needed to breathe but he was stronger, he also started strangling her until she finally stopped moving.

"That's enough" Barney exclaimed nervously because it was daytime and someone could see them. "Quick!"

Billy wanted to make sure she was dead but he knew they had to leave her there and leave so he got out of the car and grabbed Jade's lifeless body. He walked towards the trash container and with Barney's help; they managed to throw her inside just in time before someone saw them. "We did it!" Billy said gladly and Barney nodded relieved. "Let's go"

Later that day a man was walking on the street holding three trash bags, he turned around the corner and walked over to the trash container he always used but when he was about to throw the bags in it he saw Jade's body so he dropped the bags shocked. "Oh my god" He said appalled by the horrific image, he looked around to see if someone was there but he was the only person on the street.

He looked inside more closely and saw Jade's face through the plastic bag, it was hard to recognize her but he saw her tattoo and remembered seeing her on the newspaper, there were some newspapers on the ground so he grabbed one and looked for the page where she appeared. "Jade West...that was your name, dear god, your parents are going to suffer so much" He commented sadly, he didn't want to be blamed for the murder so he didn't even touch her but he called the police and Jade's parents, the number was on the newspaper and he thought they had right to know.

Everyone was still at the West's house waiting for news like they did every day when all the sudden the phone rang so Mr. West immediately picked up. "Hello" He said.

"Umm... is this Mr. West's house?" The man questioned.

"Yes, it's me" He answered.

"Listen, I found... I don't have good news" The man informed and Mr. West took a breath nervously.

"What do you mean? Are you one of the kidnappers? I can give you all the money you want" Evan affirmed so everyone listened carefully because it was finally happening, they had news.

"No, I'm not a kidnapper, my name is John, I called you because I saw your phone on the newspaper I'm calling to let you know I found your daughter" John informed and Mr. West sat down from the impact. "I just found her a few minutes ago and I called the police, she is in a trash container in my neighborhood...I'm really sorry but i'm afraid she's dead" He commented and Evan closed his eyes sadly.

"Where?" Evan questioned, everyone in the room was anxiously waiting for him to talk but judging from his face they knew it wasn't good news. John gave Mr. West the address and he nodded as he wrote it down. "Thanks for calling" He said and hung up.

"What happened?" Beck questioned and Mr. West looked at him sadly so he shook his head. "No, no...Please don't tell me they..."

"Yes, she finally appeared" Mr. West said and looked down with lots of tears running down his face.

"No, we don't know if it's really her, they said the same thing last time..." Evelyn said, she refused to believe her daughter was dead.

"He said that she has bag around her face and she was strangled but he recognized her tattoo" Mr. West said sadly and she shook her head.

"No, it's not her!" Evelyn affirmed. "Take me there; you'll see that it's not her" Mr. West drove everyone to the place where Jade had been found and when they arrived, the cops were just arriving too.

"Have you touched her?" One of the cops asked John, who was standing near the trash container.

"No, no, I just saw her and called you" John responded and he nodded, Jade's friends and parents got out of the car and immediately walked up to them.

"Where is she?" Mr. West asked and looked over at the trash container which was a few feet away from them, there were two cops looking down into it so he and everyone started walking towards it but the cop stopped them.

"This is not convenient, we haven't prepared her for identification" The cop commented.

"Move" Mr. West demanded coldly and the cop sighed but finally moved out of the way, Jade's parents and Beck walked towards the trash container but the rest of the gang was nervous, they didn't want to see Jade's corpse.

As soon as they looked into the trash container their hearts broke, it was her, they had no doubt. "My baby" Evelyn immediately broke out crying and Mr. West looked up at the sky with tears running down his face. Jade was only wearing her underwear and her bra but one of the stripes was gone, she had several bruises all over her body but the bigger ones were on her thighs, wrists and face, she had a long very intense bruise around her neck and a transparent plastic bag wrapped around her head but a little loose on the face by that point.

The gang looked at each other sadly because they knew this time it was actually her, Jade's parents were destroyed and Beck was just looking at her, he wasn't crying or doing anything he was simply staring at her emotionlessly, he was still trying to assimilate the fact he was looking at Jade's corpse. "Why? Why? Why?" Evelyn cried desperately into Evan's embrace and he stroked her head.

"I don't know, I can't understand this" He responded as he cried too.

Cat and Tori started crying as well and the boys looked down with a few tears running down their faces. "But at least she's here now, we know she is not suffering anymore" Evan said trying to comfort his wife but it was impossible, she was broken inside, they all were.

* * *

 **It's alright, you may keep hating me...but i hope you "enjoyed" the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was crying and the cops were just staring at them not knowing what to do but they had to get Jade out of the trash container so they simply began doing their work, one of them got into the container and grabbed her lifeless body in his arms, Jade's parents were crying and hugging while Beck and the rest of the gang watched how they got Jade's body out.

"Oh my god" Tori said sadly when they finally saw how damaged Jade was and she looked to the other side, none of them wanted to see that, only Beck was looking and feeling he was in a terrible nightmare, he was just now realizing Jade was dead so there were lots of tears streaming down his cheeks.

The two cops put Jade's body on the floor carefully and took the bag off her head revealing her face more and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because she'd been hit really hard but the marks around her neck were the worst, her fingers were also really hurt, it was obvious she'd been fighting for her life.

"Hold on, she is alive" One of the cops said to the other and everyone turned to them quickly.

"What? No, no... she can't-" The other cop started but then felt her pulse. "Yes, yes she is but she's ice cold, she's been out here for a long time" He said.

"QUICK, GET HER IN THE AMBULENCE" The cop shouted and the paramedics immediately started attending Jade.

"What? What's happening?" Evelyn questioned confused, they were so overwhelmed that they couldn't understand what was going on.

"She is not dead, those animals must have thought she was but she is alive" The cop informed and everyone smiled shocked but happily.

"Oh my god, are you sure?" Evelyn asked hopefully.

"Yes but she needs to get to the hospital FAST" The cop said and they saw the ambulance driving away. "Go with her"

Everyone got in Mr. West's van and he followed the ambulance to the hospital, the doctors immediately started attending Jade and her friends and parents had to wait outside. "Why are they taking so long?" Beck questioned anxiously, he'd been walking around the room all that time. "It's been over two hours since we got here"

"They are attending her, Beck, didn't you see her? She seemed dead, I don't understand how she is still alive but she is and that's all that matters" Tori responded.

"Look, there comes the doctor" Mr. West said and they all stood up. "How's my daughter?"

"I have bad news" The doctor said and they got nervous, they didn't want to hear that she had died for real. "Unfortunately, she was sexually abused constantly in the last few days; her body is full of fluids and it's also very hurt, she went through a lot...those beasts did not only rape her but they beat her up very badly, they choked her and the marks around her neck seem to be made by a belt or something like it, they pressed very hard but miraculously her throat didn't break and the only reason she is alive is that the plastic was loose on her face which allowed her to breathe" The doctor explained.

They were all listening angrily and sadly but they already knew that she'd been through a lot; they only wanted to know if she would be okay. "But is she gonna survive? Will she be okay?" Beck questioned and the doctor remained in silence for a couple of seconds but it felt like hours to them.

"Yes, she'll need a lot of rest and she'll have to stay here until she recovers but she should be okay and again, it's a miracle that she is still alive because it's pretty obvious that whoever did this to her wanted her dead, they probably tried to kill her in a rush…You're very lucky" The doctor commented and they shook their heads upset but glad that they'd failed.

"Can we see her?" Cat questioned, she only wanted to ask Jade to forgive her.

"Yes, sure but she is not conscious yet" The doctor informed and they nodded, they followed him upstairs to another floor and then to the room Jade was in, when they walked inside they saw her on the bed still unconscious, she was now wearing a hospital coat and she had bandages on her neck and wrists, her skin was clean now and so were her bruises. "Please don't touch her neck, I'll come back when she wakes up but the nurses will keep an eye on her"

"She looks so hurt" Andre commented sadly, Evelyn had lots of tears in her eyes and her heart broke to see her daughter like that but she couldn't help feeling happy that at least she was alive.

"She must've been so scared all this time, my poor baby" Evelyn said sadly while stroking Jade's hand and forehead.

Beck sat down next to the bed and grabbed Jade's hand. "You'll be fine, baby, I promise" He said with a few tears in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. "I will find the beasts who did this to you and I'll make them pay, you can count on it, Jade, I'll kill them with my own hands"

"Beck, don't say that, the police will send them to jail" Robbie commented but Beck ignored him.

"I promise" He said and kissed her hand.

They waited and waited for hours until finally when it was nighttime, Jade suddenly opened her eyes. "She woke up" Cat exclaimed gladly and everyone immediately surrounded the bed while the nurse went out to tell the doctor.

Jade looked around confused and overwhelmed, she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there, the last thing she remembered was seeing one of the men through the plastic bag while being unable to breathe and then everything became black until that moment.

"Jade, baby we are so happy to see you awake" Her mother said sweetly and Jade looked at her as her eyes filled up with tears.

"M..."Jade tried to say but she couldn't because her throat hurt so they looked at each other worriedly and she started breathing faster scared, Jade tried to touch her neck but the doctor interrupted her in time.

"No, don't touch your neck" The doctor ordered and she stared at him confused and scared, she didn't understand why she couldn't talk.

"Why can't she speak? Is there something wrong with her?" Mr. West questioned worriedly but the doctor had to calm Jade down first.

"Jade, I'm doctor Woods, you're in a hospital right now" He informed. "Listen, you probably know what happened…someone tried to kill you, remember?" He asked and she looked down to the side remembering before nodding slowly with a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks. "Well, they fortunately failed because you are alive but they did hurt your throat a lot and you can't speak now" He informed and her eyes wide opened as more tears ran down her face.

"What?" Beck asked scared. "She won't be able to speak or sing again?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant, she can't speak right now...it'll take her a few weeks to be able to recover completely but if she tries to speak now, she might hurt herself even more and then yes, she wouldn't be able to speak again" The doctor explained and everyone exhaled in relief, Jade closed her eyes and took a deep breath because that was good news after all.

"Oh okay...well, then you can't speak now, baby but it'll all be okay" Evelyn said sweetly and stroked her daughter's face, Jade looked at her parents with a sad little smile on her face and tears in her eyes so they smiled at her.

"Jade, we were so worried about you, thank god you're alive" Tori said sincerely and Jade sighed, she was happy to be alive but she also felt horrible about everything that had happened to her.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll find those bastards and they'll go through hell…I'll make sure they don't have a moment of peace until they die" Mr. West affirmed and Jade looked down.

"Don't be ashamed, Jade, you need to be happy that they failed" Beck affirmed and put his hand on hers but she moved it away slowly so he looked down sadly. "I know you're angry, I should've been there to protect you and I'm really sorry" He said but Jade shook her head smiling a little and then grabbed a little notebook and a pen that were on the table next to her.

Jade wrote something on it and gave it to Beck. "It wasn't your fault and besides, you didn't 'need' to protect me…we are nothing" He read and looked at her. "You know that's not true, you and I could never be 'nothing', Jade West" He affirmed. "I love you and you know it"

Jade wrote something again and Beck sighed when he read it. "How can you think that? Of course not, I'm not here out of pity for what happened to you, you know that I never wanted them to hurt you, I would have died before they laid a finger on you, I couldn't stop them but that doesn't mean I'm here out of pity or guilt" Beck affirmed and Jade turned to the other side so he carefully grabbed her chin to make her look at him again.

"Look at me, Jade, I'm being completely honest…I love you and I don't care how many times I must say it for you to understand that I'm not joking" Beck said seriously, Jade looked down and then wrote another message.

"I don't care what they did to you, you're not damaged" Beck said after reading he note. "You're not damaged, Jade, you're just hurt now but it'll pass and you'll be just fine and I'm going to be here with you all along, want it or not, understood?" He affirmed and she stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I would only stay away from you if I knew you don't love me…but that's not true so I'm gonna stay or I'm gonna stay, there's no other option"

Everyone was just silently watching and hoping Jade would finally give in because they knew they loved each other and Jade needed to feel supported now more than ever. "Do you want to be my girlfriend…again? I promise not to screw things up, I'll open a thousand doors before losing you again, I can't" Beck commented and Jade couldn't help to smile a little so he smiled and she nodded. "I love you" He said happily and hugged her trying not to hurt her more.

"I told you" Evelyn lip-said and Beck smiled at her before kissing Jade's forehead, everything felt right on that moment, they just needed to find Billy and Barney to finally put an end to that horrible chapter in their lives.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks went by and they hadn't been able to find Billy and Barney, it was like they had disappeared from earth and Jade couldn't feel safe as long as they were free so she didn't like to be alone at the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked when she, Cat, Andre and Robbie walked into the hospital room, where Beck and Jade were watching a movie on her laptop but the paused it.

"Better" Jade said, her voice was raspy and she couldn't talk loudly but she was slowly recovering.

"Hey honey, hi guys" Evelyn said sweetly as she and Mr. West entered the room as well. "We brought you some juice"

"Have they found them?" Jade questioned.

"No, no…but they've taken everything from the house they had you in and they don't have a lot of money so it's a matter of time before they come out of their hole" Mr. West commented.

"Hole…Did they see the hole they had me in? It's on the floor, it's a like a coffin" Jade commented.

"Yes, we found it…I saw it myself, just like you described it" He responded and she nodded.

"I still don't know how I managed not to freak out when I was in there" Jade commented. "It was horrible but I was more scared when they took me out"

"Of course…" Evelyn said sadly as she stroked Jade's face and kissed her hand. "But it's all in the past, you're alive and that's all that matters" she commented and Jade nodded.

"And we'll find those bastards, I swear and they'll pay a very high price for what they did" Mr. West affirmed.

"Do you think they'll come here?" Jade asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think they are that stupid" Evelyn responded but Jade wasn't so sure.

"Hey…don't worry" Beck said as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Just in case, I'm always gonna be here…They'll have to kill me ten times before they lay a finger on you again, okay?" He affirmed and she nodded.

"Yes, my love, you're never going to see them again, from now on your life will be happiness I promise" Her mother added and she smiled. That night the gang went home but Jade's parents and Beck stayed with her in the hospital; however, the West decided to go get their dinner while Beck and Jade stayed in the room because she couldn't leave and he didn't want to leave her alone.

"So what do we do now?" Beck asked once their movie was over.

"I don't know; I'm bored" Jade said.

"Well, think of something while I go to the restroom" He said and she smiled while he walked into the room's bathroom.

"What about cards?" Jade asked as loudly as she could.

"Maybe…do we have them here?" He shouted from inside and she stood up to look for them.

"I'll check…" Jade said as she walked towards the suitcase, which was on the table opposite the door. She was distracted looking for the cards when the door opened but she assumed it was her parents coming back but in reality, it was Billy and Barney.

"Have you found them?" Beck questioned from inside, they realized she wasn't alone so Billy put a chair outside the door to stop Beck from coming out.

"Yeah, I did…" Jade said and put the cards on the table while packing everything back into the suitcase. "Mom, what did you bring us?" She questioned but the next thing she felt was a knife to her throat and a hand covering her mouth.

"I brought you a one way ticket to hell" Billy said and kissed her head so Jade felt her blood freezing inside her body.

"We missed you, darling" Barney commented. "We thought you'd died but don't worry, we won't make the same mistakes this time" he said as she stared at him completely terrified.

"Jade?" Beck asked from inside but she didn't respond so he immediately tried to open the door. "Jade!"

"I'm sorry, Beck, Jade's in a little rush right now" Billy said and Beck felt the fear going through his body as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU!" Beck screamed desperately while the twins decided what to do with her and he repeatedly slammed himself against the door to open it.

"We need to go now" Barney said.

"We can't just walk out with her like this, they'll shoot us" Billy commented while covering Jade's mouth with tape.

"Just slice her throat and let's get the hell out of here" Barney ordered.

"NO, DON'T HURT HER" Beck screamed while trying to break the door open.

"Shut up, let me think" Billy said angrily and Jade simply closed her eyes hoping they would either leave her there or kill her quickly because she couldn't stand the idea of being their slave again. "What do we do with you?" He asked as he dragged the blade across her face and she cried terrified.

"Stop playing and kill her now" Barney demanded anxiously.

"Ugh fine, will you stop acting like a scared grandma?" Billy questioned annoyed and grabbed the back of Jade's head to pull it back and proceeded to put the knife to her throat so she simply closed her eyes but just in the second he was gonna slice her throat, Beck finally managed to open the door so Billy got distracted and the next thing he knew is that he was on the floor.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER" Beck screamed madly and punched his face but then Barney got him off.

"Mm!" Jade tried to scream scared because Barney was on top of Beck and Billy was recovering but she decided to do something. She stood up quickly and grabbed the glass jar from the table next to the bed, she didn't really think things through but she was panicking and time was running so she simply broke it onto Barney's head and with the remaining glass in her hand, she stabbed Billy's neck to get him off Beck.

Barney was unconscious on the floor and Billy immediately started bleeding on the floor while holding his neck so Jade dropped the glass scared and Beck stood up fast. "Oh my god" He said and Jade took the tape off her mouth.

"I killed them" Jade affirmed scared and all the sudden her parents walked into the room.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Evelyn questioned and immediately hugged her daughter protectively.

"They…they came to kill me" Jade said. "I…I…I had to do it" she said nervously as her father stared at the two men. Barney was obviously dead but Billy was just unconscious. "Dad, I don't wanna go to jail"

"You're not going to jail, baby" Evelyn affirmed.

"Don't worry, Jade, these men deserved it…and you did it in self-defense, alright? No judge would sentence you for this after what they did to you" Mr. West added and then a nurse opened the door.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" She questioned completely appalled and called the doctors and the security of the hospital.

"What happened in this room? Who did this?" The principal of the hospital questioned once he was there with the security guards. "We have one dead man and another injured one, this is a crime"

"They deserved it" Beck commented and the principal turned to him but then he saw Jade's bloody hand.

"We are going to press charges" He informed and Mr. West nodded.

"Yes, and so will I, what kind of security does this hospital have? These animals almost killed my daughter in this room, she only defended herself" Mr. West affirmed.

"That excuse will work for the one who's unconscious but not the one she stabbed, she wanted to kill him and that only has one name: murder" The principal commented.

"Yes, that's true" Jade said and they turned to her. "I wanted him dead"

"Jade, stop talking" Her father ordered.

"No, this man says I'm a murderer for killing this man…but do you have a single idea of what he put me through?" She questioned. "These two man, but especially him, made me go through hell for several days...They raped, beat, tortured and tried to kill me, I'm like this because of them…He tried to murder me"

"If you really think this man deserved less than what he got, then you're a horrible person" Evelyn affirmed. "They came here to kill her and she defended herself"

"No judge will favor this trash over the actual victim, you can count on it so if you want to start a process against my daughter, be my guest" John said coldly and the principal looked down.

"Alright…I get it" The principal said and Jade closed her eyes relieved. "I won't press the charges but the state will"

"That's not going to be a problem" Mr. West affirmed and as he predicted, he managed to keep Jade's freedom and she wasn't formally accused of the crime because her father stopped the process from the beginning with his contacts. Barney was sent to jail for kidnapping, rape, torture and attempt of murder so he got jail time for life and Jade slowly fully recovered her voice.

A few months after the incident, the gang was in school having lunch as usual but there was silence so Cat decided to break it. "Jade, I've meant to tell you this for a while…" she said shyly and Jade turned to her. "I'm sorry"

"What for?" Jade questioned confused.

"Because of what happened to you…It was my fault" Cat said sadly. "You had to come back for me because of the candy, remember? Maybe I hadn't stopped, they wouldn't have caught you" she commented and Jade sighed.

"Cat, we don't know that" Jade said. "They were there and they wanted to take me, if it wasn't me they would probably have taken you because Tori and Trina were in the front with the boys" she commented and Cat looked down. "I'm glad it didn't happen" she commented and Cat stared at her confused just like everyone else.

"You are glad they caught you instead?" Tori asked.

"I'm not glad it happened but I'm happy it wasn't Cat the one they took…she wouldn't have handled what they did to me" Jade said sincerely with tears in her eyes but she pushed them back and Cat immediately hugged her so she hugged her back. "You're like my little sister…my annoying little sister" she said and they all chuckled.

"Let's not remember that, okay? It was a hell of a week" Beck commented. "The important thing is that you're back and we are all together, that's all in the past"

"What a night a Wanko's we had" Tori said and Jade nodded.

"Terrifying…but as Beck said, the Wanko's nightmare is over…"

* * *

 **Happy ending...sort of.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the story, don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
